Question: Daniel did 54 fewer squats than Tiffany at night. Tiffany did 55 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Answer: Tiffany did 55 squats, and Daniel did 54 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $55 - 54$ squats. She did $55 - 54 = 1$ squat.